


It's Gonna Be Okay

by sosakashii



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fanart, SOLDIER First Aerith, Short Comic, short doujinshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosakashii/pseuds/sosakashii
Summary: Gaia Santa Gift for sanctum_c. ^w^ Prompt: Aerith and Tifa meet while training in the SOLDIER program.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/gifts).



> Prompt: Aerith and Tifa meet while training in the SOLDIER program.
> 
> This is the first time I ever made a short comic like this. (Also first time I did something for AerTi). I hope you'd enjoy it. UwU
> 
> Btw, Aerith is actually already a SOLDIER First. :D (Because a SOLDIER First white mage would be awesome don't you think?)


End file.
